


"I Want To Stay With You."

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, Female Frisk (Undertale), Foster Care, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Teenage Rebellion, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: After the barrier breaks, Frisk chooses to stay with Toriel.  Frisk has had a hard past, and it's up to Toriel to show her that she'll always be wanted and loved.While this story is set in The Papyrisk Chronicles universe, it focuses solely on Frisk and Toriel and can be read apart from the rest of the series.





	"I Want To Stay With You."

"Frisk… You came from this world, right…? So, you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?” Toriel asked gently and a little sadly. She wanted desperately for Frisk to stay, but knew the teenager might have a family.

Frisk hesitated a moment. She looked sideways at something, then down at the ground. "I...I want to stay with you." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut like she was expecting a rejection. 

Toriel pulled her gently into her arms. "You really are a funny child." she teased gently. "If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind."

"So I can stay?" Frisk asked, still looking fearful that Toriel would say no.

Toriel lovingly ruffled her hair. "Of course, my child.". Frisk smiled up at her, but that fear hadn't left her eyes. Toriel was worried, but didn't press for now.

….

The next few days passed by in a blur.

Papyrus and Frisk proved to be excellent ambassadors, and while the humans were wary at first, the duo paved the road to acceptance, and monsters were allowed to stay in Ebott City.

It was then that Toriel found out where Frisk came from.

The matron and social workers of the Ebott City Home For Children came to claim Frisk when they arrived at the city. Both Frisk and Toriel had spoken to them, and after some convincing and home checks, Frisk was released into Toriel's care.

As Frisk packed her few belongings with Papyrus, who had come both to help and for moral support, Toriel filled out the paperwork and talked to Ms. Brown, the matron. Ms. Brown was a kindly middle aged woman, a little heavyset with silver streaks in her dark hair. She had accepted the monsters quickly when she saw how comfortable Frisk was around them, and Toriel was grateful for the other woman's kindness.

"I'm glad Frisk is finally getting a home." Ms. Brown confessed to Toriel. "The poor girl's been through a lot."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Toriel asked softly. "Frisk does not seem to like to talk much about her past."

"Her parents were killed by a drunk driver when she was seven." Ms. Brown told her. "She's been in and out of foster care or here ever since. She, like so many of the other children, has had no real sense of permanence. I've been hoping for her to have a true home, but it's hard to find people who will adopt teens or older children."

Toriel frowned sadly. "That poor child. I promise I will make sure she has the best life possible. She will always have a home with me." she vowed.

"I believe you. But please, make sure Frisk knows this as well." Ms. Brown told her, her dark blue eyes meeting Toriel's red ones.

"I will."

….

It wasn't an easy road. Frisk struggled at first to adjust to living with Toriel, and seemed wary, like she thought Toriel would do something or kick her out. The teenager was distant at one moment and clingy the next, depending on her moods.

Toriel showered her with love, but also made sure to give her structure and discipline. Frisk tested her at times, sometimes breaking curfew or being defiant, but Toriel handled everything with patience, firmness, and love.

One night, Frisk had come home an hour late, and mother and daughter had an argument.

"Are you going to kick me out now?" Frisk had asked, her voice defiant, but her eyes betraying her true terror.

"Never." Toriel promised. "Frisk, you ARE in trouble, and you will be grounded for a week, but I will NEVER send you away. I love you. I may not be your biological mother, but you are still my daughter and I will love you no matter what you do. And that will never change." With that, she pulled Frisk into a hug. Frisk flinched for a moment, but then she hugged back, tears in her eyes. Toriel held her close and comforted her.

After that, Frisk's behavior improved. She slowly grew to trust Toriel more, and the two grew closer.

….

One day, a few weeks later, Frisk and Toriel were baking a butterscotch cinnamon pie. Toriel smiled as she told Frisk a story about how Asriel had once distracted her when they were baking a pie so Chara could sneak chocolate chips into the batter.

Frisk laughed at the story, then looked thoughtful and a little worried. "Do you ever wish I was them?" she suddenly blurted out.

Toriel was so startled she almost dropped the cinnamon. "What?"

"Do you ever wish I was Chara or Asriel rather than, well, me?" she asked very softly.

"No." Toriel told her immediately with no hint of hesitation. She placed her hands on Frisk's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Frisk, I love Chara and Asriel, and I always will, but you are just as important to me. You are my third child, not a replacement for Chara and Asriel, and I love you because you're Frisk. I love you so much. Never forget that, my child."

Frisk's shoulders relaxed. She smiled softly. "I love you too, Mom."

Toriel pulled her into a tearful hug, smiling widely.

It was the first time Frisk had called her "Mom."

…

Months passed, and the first anniversary of the breaking of the barrier approached. A few weeks before it, Frisk seemed a little despondent. Toriel was worried, but Frisk brushed it off with a smile and told her not to worry and that she shouldn't be late for her date with Asgore. Toriel playfully swatted the back of her daughter's head and told her that it was not a date and they were just meeting for tea. She offered to cancel and stay home with Frisk, but Frisk insisted she go. Toriel finally agreed, but called Papyrus up to keep Frisk company, knowing that if anyone could cheer her daughter up, it was him.

Toriel had a good time with Asgore. They talked and mended bridges, and though she wasn't ready to get back together with him yet, the old wounds were beginning to heal.

Frisk was looking more cheerful when Toriel arrived back home. She and Papyrus were just finishing up building a model plane on the living room floor. They looked up and smiled to Toriel when she walked in. Papyrus stayed a little longer, enough to finish the plane, talk to Toriel and help clean up before he said goodbye and went home.

Toriel made two cups of tea and she and Frisk sat and talked. After a little while, Frisk softly asked, "Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, my child."

"Today was a bad day for me because this day last year was when my last foster family sent me back to the orphanage." she admitted. She looked at the floor. "I was a mess, and they were going to have a baby, so they returned me because I was too much of a problem for them to raise along with their own child. They didn't want to deal with me anymore."

Toriel hugged her tightly. "Oh, Frisk…"

Frisk hugged her back with a sniffle. "That...That's the reason I didn't stay with you the first time. You were so nice to me, so much nicer than them...but I was so scared. I thought when you realized how much of a burden I would be that you would make me leave. I didn't want to hurt again, so I ran." Toriel opened her mouth to reassure her daughter, but Frisk spoke first. "I know better now. That day when the barrier broke, someone convinced me to stay. They told me that you would never abandon me. And you proved them right." Frisk smiled up at her. "You never gave up on me. Not once."

Toriel held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter's head, glad Frisk trusted her enough to tell her this. "I love you, Frisk."

Frisk smiled again, brown eyes filled with happiness, without a trace of the fear they once held. "I love you too, Mom."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
